numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifteen and Friends
“Season four! Has it met you before?” Season 4 'is the second half of Series 2 in ''Numberblocks. This season is set to premiere from October 15, 2018 (Monday) to February 1, 2019 (Friday) on Cbeebies TV. New Characters # Eleven # Twelve # Thirteen # Fourteen # Fifteen # Flatlanders # Big Tum (character) # .Step Squad # Cat Past Character Have Seen in This Episode # One # Two # Three # Four # Five # Six # Seven # Eight # Nine # Ten # Alien (From Blast Off) Episodes *''Flatland'' (2D Shapes) - Four visits a world where flat shapes live and becomes a real square. *''Pattern Palace'' (number patterns) - One crosses the pattern puzzle path over the magic moats to get to the Pattern Palace. *''The Legend of Big Tum'' (basic algebra) - The Numberblocks climb up Blocky Mountain to seek a monster who loves to solve math problems. *''Mirror, Mirror'' (multiplication) - One discovers that the magic mirror can do multiplication. *''The Wrong Number'' (distinguishing numerals) - Detective One learns to solve Nine's case of his empty apartment. * Eleven (number 11) - The Numberblocks make a new friend, football fan Eleven, who gets them all in training for the big match. * Twelve (number 12 and its factors) - Ten and Two make Twelve, who discovers that she is a super rectangle with amazing special powers. * The Way of the Rectangle (composite numbers and arrays) - Twelve shows the other Numberblocks how to arrange their blocks into columns and rows, to master the way of the rectangle. * Ride the Rays (factors) - A fantastic treat awaits the Numberblocks if they can ride the rays at the top of Ray Canyon. * Block Star (factors of 12) - Twelve and friends go on a spectacular space mission to save Numberland from the mysterious Block Star. * Thirteen (number 13) - Unlucky Thirteen falls apart whenever anyone mentions his name. * Fourteen (number 14 and even numbers) - Meet extreme Fourteen, the plucky skateboarder with a clever way of getting out of trouble. * Fifteen (number 15) - Hush, hush! Agent Fifteen is here, with a new way to save the day: the Super Special Secret Step Squad! * Tween Scenes (numbers 11~15 recap) - It's time for a bedtime story all about Numberblocks Eleven to Fifteen. * Step Squads (triangular numbers) - Only Step Squad can save One's balloon - but what if there's more than one Step Squad? Trivia * This season marks the debut of the long-awaited Numberblock Eleven. * The creation of the new Numberblocks doesn't involve + 1 = y, it is now + x = y for the first time. ** Eleven may be the only episode where it's + 1 = y instead of + x = y, though. ** The future Numberblocks (not Twenty) consists of Ten's blocks with another Numberblock's blocks. (12 has 10 and 2's Blocks) *** Twenty has orange borders with tan blocks. ** This has been heavily ranted on by a thankfully small handful of fans. * This season has the fewest number of episode. (Only 10 episodes) * 13 and 14 only appear in two episodes in the show. In onscreen, 11 also only appear in two episodes in the show. (On Thirteen, 11 is offscreen but you can see her football) In this season, 12 is the most appear of the new five characters (11-15), She has appeared in 7 episodes. (Only Eleven (12 has not appeared in the episode before), Fifteen has not appeared in these episode) ** This is possibly because this season focuses on multiplication and other advanced mathmatics. Eleven and Thirteen are primes, which may be the reason why they appear rarely. ** On second note, it's unknown if there's going to be numberbonds episodes about them. * The only number through 11-15 to make a vertical arrangement is Twelve, also the only Numberblock through 11-15 to have there face on the top. ** However, in that form, it kinda looks like Two but with extended red eyes. * The cover has many errors; Eight hasn't changed yet, Eight and Nine are oddly smaller than One and Two, Six is somehow smaller, etc. '''Episode Select F398B0EF-8496-4E00-94EA-A90B4ACBF520.jpeg|Flatland|link=Flatland 26F5545C-544C-4634-8807-864A297FB446.jpeg|Pattern Palace|link=Pattern Palace 75F62692-FC09-4CD8-854C-0C40D4D51A27.jpeg|The Legend of Big Tum|link=The Legend of Big Tum 3E1C8697-962D-411C-8677-C689BB33264D.jpeg|Mirror, Mirror|link=Mirror, Mirror 394233E4-7C67-46E9-B7C3-667A605E14EB.jpeg|The Wrong Number|link=The Wrong Number 5D1F4169-5743-42CA-8799-659CAB9AC511.jpeg|Eleven|link=Eleven (episode) 1927564E-ABDF-4B6C-B98A-C8371B1EE2CE.jpeg|Twelve|link=Twelve (episode) CE51AA7E-1BD4-4C27-B11A-2996519C5C43.jpeg|The Way of the Rectangle|link=The Way of the Rectangle B9671E8A-C009-438E-925D-1374E9960A57.jpeg|Ride the Rays|link=Ride the Rays 3945D65B-1304-4DF7-8BFB-403832B777BE.jpeg|Block Star|link=Block Star 8AAAACD9-A22A-47A9-9D63-1B7AB6115731.jpeg|Thirteen|link=Thirteen (episode) 14epsode.JPG|Fourteen|link=Fourteen (episode) 15epsode.JPG|Fifteen|link=Fifteen (episode) Tweenscenes.JPG|Tween Scenes|link=Tween Scenes Stepsquad.JPG|Step Squads|link=Step Squads PREVIOUS < Season 3 << Ten out of Ten (Season 2) NEXT Season 5 'New Season (Season 4) Video' This video is debuted on January 19, 2019 (Saturday). Category:Seasons Category:Series 2 Category:Places